marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Impressions on the Thruweld Throne Room
...The Impressions on the Thruweld Throne Room is a scroll of multiple pieces of yellowish parchment bound by a length of crimson coloured cord... A skeleton wearing a crown and clutching a ring sits on a throne in this massive, empty stateroom. There are no sign of other skeletons in the room that might have been the royal guards of this last king. This chamber is locked behind powerfully sealed great-doors. of the Signet Ring of Thralmundar, based upon decorative reliefs found in the Ruins of Thruweld.]]Careful attention needs to be focused on the ring-clutching king. This Signet Ring of Thralmundar, is not worn by the skeletal king, but tightly grasped by fingers that have already had their flesh stripped by the aeons that had passed. There is a considerable likelihood that this Signet Ring is some royal heirloom of the ancient Thruweld monarchy, symbolising the hereditary right to rule if worn and shown on one's finger. I emphasise, the ring should symbolise royal supremacy if WORN on a finger. But clearly the skeletal king, far from wearing the ring, clutches the ring tightly - not even death or time could relax his grip on this symbol of rule. While this could possibly be interpreted as this skeletal king's mad obsession to keep his right to rule for eternity, it is more probable that he was subjecting his helpless wrath at this symbol of domination. Considering the detail that the king is locked within the chamber without having even a servant accompanying him, he is certain to have been a lord whose people and servants have abandoned him. In order to underscore the significance of this depiction, I borrow the wisdom of one of Master Isqallunah's sayings: "To bear the burden of the lives of a thousand, and to bear the pain of a thousand spears lunging into one's breast - 'tis the Curse of Lordship." Following this trail of allusion, it is likely this skeletal king believed that his inherited soveriegnity was, far from a blessing, ultimately a curse which led to the doom we now see in the Thruweld Throne Room; Nominally, perhaps by a forgotten God's decree, the skeletal king was anointed as a supreme ruler of the now forgotten Thruweld - but all of this, he believed, was actually a farcical ceremony which marked his tragic becoming of a puppet to some higher eldritch power that probably still lies within Deeper Thruweld. In other words, this indignant and forsaken King was probably deserted by his servants, who had no choice but to accept that the true monarch was that bearer of greater power who made him his own puppet. Hence, the skeletal king felt unbelievable wrath and shame - and directed it despairingly at this accursed mark of disgrace. In the words of Master Isqallunah: "What is the purpose of being a King, when there are no people to rule? What is the purpose of a lord's hoarded gold, when there are no craftsmen to hire?" This interpretation is further reinforced by the apparently perfunctory defences stationed in the Thruweld Ruins: the Armory serves as more of a jocular test of one's capability to rule (see the Notes on the Alathorn Plaque), for it forces the room's challengers to ultimately adopt defensive tactics (which is likely to embarrass the most powerful of occult or imperial regiments) and rewards the successful, like some carnival game merchant, with a ridiculous trophy-shield; the sole guardian of the ruins' chamber of treasures was reported by the Luxidi explorers to have clearly expired before it was put to use... It would also be prudent to note that there is no sign of any of the treasures having been looted by the vacating servants of the Thruweldian King. This almost certainly verifies the theory that the aforementioned greater power (which I shall name Trueweld) was so poweful that the perhaps once loyal servants of the Thruweldian King were very certain that they would be compensated or rewarded (for withdrawing their oaths to their former lord) so richly that they did not see the need for taking the wondrous riches of the lord they once served. As for the true identity or nature of this 'Trueweld', there is no decisive evidence - but I surmise that this greater being is likely to be either, a forgotten chthonic elder-god, or the collective concept of the Thruweld people. But we shall discuss this topic on another journal when I have collected more information regarding the probable existence of Deeper Thruweld, which I daresay lies under the Thruweld Ruins. I am convinced that there is high chance that this Signet Ring of Thralmundar could be the the key to a gate or secret vestibule that leads to this Deeper Thruweld, which can also be deduced from the clutching of the ring - since my earlier deduction of the skeleton king's venting of his wrath on this ring could also be easily interpreted as a expression of the desire for revenge. Regarding the Crown and Throne of Thralmundar Considering the discourse, it is likely that either the crown that the skeleton king wears on his skull, or the throne he seats on, or both are enchanted with a paralysis hexes. of the Crown of Thralmundar, based upon decorative reliefs found in the Ruins of Thruweld.]]Assuming that the skeleton king is an adherent of common sense, he probably would have attempted to escape this locked throne-room. In other words, the skeleton king should have been found on other parts of the throne room as he probably would have died trying to remove himself from the suffocating chamber. In fact, there should be signs of fecal or excretory matter (of his skeletal Highness) around the room, should he have been locked inside for a long period of time, yet none of this was reported to have been seen (if and only if the reports of the Valerian vanguard are reliable, though, as mentioned in the Notes on the Alathorn Plaque, this seems to be quite untrue). Therefore, it is quite certainly proven that either the Crown or Throne of Thralmundar, or both, are trapped with paralysis hexes, meant to prevent the now rotten King of Thruweld from leaving the throne room. Perhaps, whoever set up this elaborate arrangement had calculated that the power of the Royal Thruweldian Bloodline, combined with the power of the Signet Ring, could be a particularly problematic hindrance to his plans? If that were the case, then this Kingdom-Feller, Trueweld, could possibly be a dangerous adversary which might, in future, threaten all of Alcestia... Written by Elgaron Needham. Illustrations courtesy of Nekhas Category: Books